Lettre à un petit frère
by Toshiro-Hitsugaya222
Summary: Castiel écrit une lettre pour l'anniversaire de son jeune frère.


_Petit Frère_

 _Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit et j'en suis désolé, seulement je ne savais pas quoi te dire et tu sais que ce n'est pas mon fort d'écrire.  
Toujours les mêmes personnes, les mêmes histoires, les mêmes jours qui se suivent… A quoi bon t'écrire si c'est pour te raconter les mêmes choses, tu finirais par ne plus me lire. _

_Cependant, aujourd'hui j'ai voulu t'écrire, c'est venu en me levant et cela ne m'a plus lâché, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je devais le faire._

 _Aujourd'hui, je suis allé au lycée à l'heure, je suis resté avec Lysandre. Il écrit des nouvelles chansons et on essaye de mettre la bonne mélodie dessus après les cours. Je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré si tu avais été là, j'aimerais te faire écouter ce qu'on à créer mais tu es trop loin._

 _Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerais te montrer, te présenté… Après tout, c'est moi le grand frère, c'est à moi de te montrer le chemin.  
Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu remplir ce rôle, tu dois m'en vouloir, j'aurais voulu que tu restes plus longtemps qu'Elle t'éloigne de nous…_

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas penser souvent à toi. Quand je vois Lysandre avec son frère (deux personnes géniales, si tu les avais rencontrés tu les aurais beaucoup aimer), je vois toutes les choses qu'on aurais pu faire, toutes les choses qu'on ne vivra jamais, les disputes, les pleurs, les rires, la joie, la jalousie, bref tellement de chose que j'aurais voulu expérimenté avec toi, tu nous as quitté trop tôt._

 _Je ne t'ai vu que quelques instants dans les bras de mamans mais j'étais déjà très attaché à toi. Quand je t'ai aperçu pour la première j'ai senti la fierté d'être grand frère mais aussi la curiosité de te voir si petit, si vulnérable…  
Pour les parents cela a été dur, maman n'a pas arrêté de pleurer pendant plusieurs mois. Maintenant ça va mieux, les années guéries les blessures mais elles restent toujours fragiles.  
Je te promets de veiller sur eux, c'est le rôle de l'ainé de prendre la relève du père parfois. _

_Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, très spécial même.  
Aujourd'hui, je sais pourquoi j'ai pensé à toi  
Aujourd'hui, cela fait treize ans que tu es parti.  
Aujourd'hui, cela fait treize ans que les parents et moi faisons le deuil d'un fils ainsi que d'un frère  
Aujourd'hui, tu es mort et cela fait toujours mal même après les années qui passent._

 _Aujourd'hui tu me manque plus encore que les autres jours.  
Comme à chaque jour de ton anniversaire, je regarde ta photo que je conserve comme un trésor sur moi. _

_Comme à chaque fois, je me suis imaginé le jeune garçon que tu aurais dû être.  
J'imagine ton visage, ton corps, tes expressions, ton caractère, bref toi.  
C'est un moment magique mais je relève la tête et que je ne te vois pas en face de moi, je n'arrive pas à contenir des larmes qui sont toujours fait des mêmes sensations : tristesse, colère, regret. _

_Mais tu me connais, je les essuis et me relève car de toute façon pourquoi pleurer pour les morts ?_

 _Certes, ils ne reviendront pas mais cela à un coté exutoire, je me retient durant tous les jours qui passent car je dois être fort pour ma famille, pour mes amis, pour moi-même._

 _En réalité, personne ne sait que ce jour est spécial, seul Lysandre est au courant, je lui fais confiance, il est celui qui m'a sortie la tête de l'eau, qui m'a montré que la musique que je créer pouvais m'élever au lieu de me rabaisser dans de sombres pensées et je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour cela. Il est celui qui comble ton absence._

 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire tout de même un peu, je m'en excuse mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser que Lysandre n'est plus la seule personne sur qui je peux compter, il y en a d'autres et ceux de plus en plus. Ils viennent à moi et ceux même si je ne le veux pas._

 _Je me rends compte que cette lettre doit être très brouillon et chaotique, je passe d'une pensée à l'autre mais tu me connais, je n'ai jamais été très méthodique._

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire petit frère, sache que tu nous manque aux parents et moi et sache que nous t'aimons et que nous penserons toujours à toi._

 _Castiel, ton grand frère._

Castiel posa son stylo puis plia la lettre en deux, il la mit dans une enveloppe et ferma celle-ci. Il descendit dans le salon de l'appartement et se dirigea vers un petit meuble qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce.  
Il s'y agenouilla et ouvrit les portes du meuble, à l'intérieure se trouvait une photo d'un nouveau-né se trouvant dans les bras d'une femme. Au pied de la photo reposait une inscription, le nom du jeune garçon.  
Castiel posa l'enveloppe dans la soucoupe qui se trouvait devant le cadre, il regarda un moment la photo puis referma la porte.


End file.
